Better With Two
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: After Rose survives Doomsday the Doctor and Rose keep on running. They face new dangers, meet old enemies and reunite with old friends. With each new adventure they start to realize they're running away from more than just monsters. Can these two keep up with their feelings or will they crash and burn like so many couples before? (Jack Is along for the ride, rating may change to M)


Enjoy ;)

-Naomi

* * *

He knew as soon as the lever went offline that she would try to fix it, saw the smile fade off her face because she knew what she had to do. He watched her do it to, shift around until she managed to push the lever back upright, her whole body going parallel to the floor. So when her fingers slipped and her body went flying towards the now closing white wall he wasn't surprised. It was a 50/50 chance of her slipping into the void in the last second or hitting the wall, but then he heard a thump and an unmoving body was suddenly sprawled out on the floor.

"Rose," he choked out, walking over to her body- no just her. He was waking over to her, she was fine. His Rose was fine, breathing and fine except she wasn't. She was broken and he could see it even from the distance he stood, each step he took the picture became clearer. Red crimson spread out in her hair and instead of the tentative steps he took before he was running to her, clutching her in her arms as soon as she was in arms reach.

"Rose, Rose it's alright wake up." She wasn't moving and he was too terrified to check for a pulse. "Rose, _please._"

A sudden set of footsteps echoed in the hall, but he didn't care to see who it was until his voice was ringing out in the white room. "Doc,"

He ignored him still. "Rose,"

With trembling hands he lifted up her wrist to check for a heartbeat, expecting nothing, but when something faint, oh so faint, thumped against his fingers his hearts almost stopped in joy. She was still dying, granted, but she wasn't dead yet.

"Jack, help me now. We need to get to the TARDIS; she has no chance of surviving without it." The Doctor lifted her up off the ground and was holding her in his arms. Jack ran to them both, wrapping a ripped piece of cloth around her head. "Jack, go get her and bring her here. She's with all the other technology. Plug in the sonic into the sonic holder, the hole with be about the size of my sonic and will have a square yellowish cap. It's more a blonde, it's the color of Rose's hair, she'll bring you back here. Just get it from my pocket."

"Doc… Rose she's…" He breathed, pointing to her limp body in his arms.

"Jack _now." _

Suddenly, a pair of hands was being shoved into his pockets, pulling out various items until the impossible man found the cold metal cylinder. Jack took the device and ran, knowing this Torchwood well enough since he had been here a few times himself; he got there fairly quickly despite the twists and turns of the halls. Scanning the large room he found the familiar blue box sitting in the corner, waiting for someone to come use it.

Taking out his key (thank god he still wore that thing) he shoved it in the lock, but the door wouldn't budge. His fists slammed against the wood as he began to scream. "It's Rose! She's dying and if you don't open up she's as well as dead!"

The door swung open and Jack stepped inside.

The layout was still the same as he remembered despite the changing face of the driver. Coral struts stood off to the side and a green light flooded the console as it had so long ago when he had last been on the ship. Scanning around the nobs and levers for a square cap he located and smiled to himself. It was the _exact _same shade of the girl' hair, just as he said it would be. But now was not the time to think about how smitten the Doctor was with the human girl as he lifted up the cap and shoved the screwdriver in, the wheezing of the TARDIS immediately filling the room before a thump as it landed (hopefully) in the large white room.

Jack didn't even get the chance to see if he was in the right place since the Doctor came barreling into the room, Rose in hands.

She was even paler now and the ripped cloth he had bandaged around her head was stained red at this point as was the Doctors suit. The duo rushed down the hall into the med bay, placing Rose on a white table against the wall.

"Blood Jack, she needs blood." The Doctor said running around and taking out various items from cabinets and placing them down. Most of the things were alien, but off in the far corner there was fifty first century medical technology waiting to be used. The Doctor grabbed several of these devices and placed them next to her before turning and standing in front of him, needle in hand. "Jack, please,"

"Go for it," Jack said. The second he stuck out his arm was the second the needle went into his skin and her skin was pieced moments after his. "Just stand there, I need you to stitch up her head."

Jack began working the best he could on it, trying his best not to disturb the needle in his arm. The Doctor scanned her with some old fashioned sonic screwdriver before murmuring something that sounded a lot like "not good" and "really not brilliant."

He wheeled over a machine that Jack recognized as a large scale re-generator, only used in emergencies when people were on the brink of death with no hope of recovering from surgery. It had a large, clear, half circular tube covering a white pull out base. Why white when all it would become is stained red? Jack thought, trying to finish up the stitches as quickly as he could while the Doctor waited to move her.

As soon as his hands pulled away the Doctor moved her onto the tray and pushed her in making Jack being pushed up against the clear tube. He did his best not to touch it once it sprung to life since ti got quite hot.

Rose whimpered underneath them, the Doctor staring at her through the tube. His hand landed on Jacks arm and he whispered to "take the needle out, she doesn't need anymore, it was just a precaution." His eyes never left the mass of blonde lying in the tube as he spoke and even when he pulled up a white stool his gaze held.

"Come on Rose, one more miracle. Come back to me one more time." The alien murmured to himself, fingers pressed to his lips. "Come on Rose its better with two, yeah? There can't be two if you're gone. Stuff of legends we are, can't only have one half can we? I'm only one half of the stuff of legends and you are the better half, always were. One more miracle, please."


End file.
